EP001:Call the Bshots!New Bdaman!
Author's note "Ok guys,so heres the very first episode of B Daman True Power,so after I'm done with this comment down below if you like it or not so yea" ______________________________________________________________________________________________ (At the WBMA,two male agents were just chillin out then suddenly the buzzer was buzzing so loud.....) Male 1:Eh?whats this? Male 2:looks like theres something coming from...wait...wow!thats Impossible! Male 1:What is it? Male 2:it looks like its not coming from here,its coming from a another world!call Mr.Takakura! Male 1:RIGHT!!!! Male 1:*Running towards Mr.Takakura* Mr.Takakura!we've found something big!!!something that is a Bdaman but more powerful!and its located at a another world. Rory:what?! another world?no,That can't be! Its to dangerous! Mr.Takakura:*shooks down head* Rory,it looks like there is a bdaman located somewhere from this world,head upcall the Bshots!tell them they have to be here immediatly,NOW!. Male 1:Yes Sir! Rory:Grandfather? Mr.Takakura:there is something out there Rory,something that can destroy the Galaxy,something even bigger,something that...................can bring us all to the end. (At the South area,all of the B Daman fireblast characters are playing/training for the next tournament) Simon:KIsha!Kisha!I've defeated you bumblebee boy and I will defeat you again! Misuru:Vroom!Vroom! are you sure? cuz I've been friends with the New Grand B-Master! Ken:Until now,they are still fighting like that? Samuru:Eh Ignore them,let them be embarassed by themselves Kamon:well....they both have something in common like one:they keep on repeating they're catchphrases,two: they are both small,and three:they're both twelve. The boys agreed,Then a guy from WBMA ran towards them and said...... Male 1:(Heavy Breathing)B Shots! I came from WBMA and to tell you the Important news. Bakuga:What is it? Male 1:Mr.Takakura needs to see you all at the WBMA right now! Garuburn:WHY? Male 1:You'll know why ~At the WBMA.2:30PM~ Male 1:Right this way please There was a room,it was Mr.Takakura's Office with Rory.... Rory:Have a seat Mr.Takakura:WEll,Boys prepare for your next assignment 'cuz a new Threat has arrived,A new Bdaman has awaken and its located at a new Planet that is similar to ours. All:(GASPS) Yuki:are my ear drums ruined or did we heard it right?new Bdaman?another earth-like Planet? Mr.Takakura:I know it sounds crazy,but it is your mission to stop evil from Earth,and this BDaman is more than Dragold and Galucian. Simon: So whats your suggestion? Mr.Takakura:I suggest all of you to go to this world to track down this B Daman before its too late! Jenta:Ugh....that sounds too much for us Mr.Takakura:I was hoping for that word to come out(shows a system) Ken:Woah!whats that?!?! Rory:Its a System that can open a portal to teleport to another dimension Misuru and Simon:COOL!!! Mr.Takakura:I've already talked to the government of this dimension and they said who will be Heading to the HAC for you to team up with. Kamon:HAC? Mr.Takakura:Yes,Heroes Association Center,starting Tomorrow boys you will be heading to this dimension,you may also bring some company with you Kamon:Okay!! Garuburn:That sounds good for me! ~THE NEXT DAY~ ~Everyone are outside the WBMA,9:45am~ Mr.Shira:Now Bakuga,Promise me that you will stay safe. Bakuga:I will,and besides the WBMA gave us communicating watches to communicate with them. Himiko:Kamon,Aona and Roma I want all of you to stick together as a family we are. Greg:Yeah,me and your mother are staying here,Roma your in-charge Roma:Yeah-Yeah I got this,I'll take care of them for good(Looks at Kamon,Kamon looks back at Roma) Mr.Takakura:Alright then,Lets get this thing going(Press button on system) (The system suddenly opens a shimmering blue portal...Everyone got inside the portal including the Crossfire Characters,when it was Kamons turn,he looked back and saw everyone waving goodbye,he smiled and took a step forward inside the portal) ~THE END~ ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Too short?or is it bad?comment down below please:D Category:B Daman True Power Episodes